A Beautiful Coincidence
by popolot
Summary: Sorry I couldn't come up with a good title, but this is a story of an average girl named Sandra who unknowingly met Zayn Malik from One Direction.


Today seemed like a good day to drop by Starbucks before class. I was running early and had a craving for some caffeine. "One tall Caramel Macchiato please," I ordered then went to sit on the comfy couch at the back of the shop.

The bell on the door rang and I saw a very handsome boy walk in. He looked maybe one year older than me and had gorgeous black hair; he was wearing a pair of black Ray Bans however so I couldn't see his eyes. He ordered his drink and I looked away as he started walking in my direction. I was _not _going to let him see me gawking at him!

I then felt the couch sink in next to me. Wow! Was he really sitting next to me? I turned to check if he was really there and that I was not hallucinating. His sunglasses were off now and I could see his beautiful eyes looking back at me. He looked strangely familiar.

"Hey," he said. His voice was so, oh I don't know, sexy. "Hi," I replied back not knowing what else to say. This couldn't be happening. I had my iPod on my lap, and it was paused on Coldplay's _Viva la Vida_. "Coldplay? I love Coldplay! My favorite song is _Yellow_. They have such a cool sound," he exclaimed. A guy who loved the same music as me? This could turn into something good. "I love them too! I got to see them in concert last summer! They were amazing! I'm Sandra by the way," he was so cute! I can't believe a boy like this actually seemed to have an interest in me. "Seriously, in concert? Dang! I've wanted to see them live since their first album came out. You are one lucky girl Sandra. Oh, and I'm Zayn. Pleasure to meet you," he winked at the last part. Was he trying to make me faint?

I had the sudden urge to compliment him, "You have really pretty eyes." I instantly regretted saying that and started to blush. He let out the biggest, most dorky, yet beautiful smile I have ever seen. "Oh shucks, you are quite pretty yourself."

I heard the barista call out my name and I was so thankful for it; I must have been red as a tomato. "I'll be right back," I told him then went to go grab my coffee. His was also ready so I grabbed it and returned to the couch. "Thanks," he said as I handed it to him.

"So where do you go to school Zayn? I haven't seen you around here," I asked. It's not that big of a town, there are only three different high schools so I wondered which one he went to. "I'm home schooled. It just works better with my schedule. Judging by your uniform you go to Harrison, am I correct?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"One of my band mate's cousins went there last year. I went to quite a few of her football matches. She played forward," Zayn explained.

I looked at my phone for the time. Shoot. I was already five minutes late. I guess he could tell by the expression on my face because he asked, "You're late aren't you?" I nodded. The sides of his mouth started turning up into a smirk. I had an idea of what he was going to say next, and I wasn't opposed to it at all. "Well, since you are already late for first hour, what's the use in going anyway? It's a beautiful day out, what do you say we go for a walk in the park. Then you can go back to school for second hour," I was liking the sound of this. My parents were out of town, so there was no one for the office to contact on my truancy. "Alright, sounds like a plan!" I had never ditched before but Zayn was definitely worth it. "I just have to be back to Harrison by ten o'clock." We walked out the door and into my car, he told me he lived just a block away so he walked here.

The park was about eight minutes driving distance. I parked on the side of the street and we headed towards the lake. Zayn was right, today was such a beautiful day. There were lots of old men sitting next to the water in fold up chairs with their fishing poles. All the birds were singing and the flowers were in bloom. "Your hair looks really pretty in the sunlight. So shiny!" he was petting me like I was a dog. I laughed, he was so cute funny and charming. I was really starting to fall for this guy. I still couldn't wrap my mind around who he looked like though.

I noticed there were pedal boats for rent just over the little bridge we were now crossing. We made eye contact and I begged, "Plllleeeeaaaassseee? I'll do all the pedaling. Pinky swear!" We pinky sweared, "We'll see how that works out for ya," he winked adorably then went to go rent a boat. It only cost a pound so I didn't feel too bad.

We hopped in and I started pedaling, as promised, but we only got about five meters before I was tired out. "Told you couldn't do it all alone, silly girl."

I made him stop in the middle of the lake; I wanted to sink this all in. It wasn't every day you met an insanely handsome guy at Starbucks, and then ditched school to go walk in the park with him. "Take a picture with me," I asked. He had this look on his face like he'd heard it a zillion times, but he was still smiling and willing to do it. We pedaled back in and returned the boat.

"It's nine forty-five, Sandra. We better start heading back." I frowned, this was one of the best days ever; I didn't want to leave. He took my hand in his and my heart felt like it had stopped. He had to pull me to the car because I definitely did not want to go.

I sat in the driver's seat and headed towards Starbucks to drop him off. "That was the best time I've had in forever you know. I've never met a girl like you before and I mean that." I blushed again. "You are so sweet Zayn, thank you for today," I told him. We arrived at the coffee shop. "Let me give you my number, we should meet up again tomorrow," I handed him my phone so he could put his number in. "I would love that. I'll text you at lunch, okay?" "I'll be waiting," he smiled, then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Zayn!" I yelled out the window a little too late. He turned around and grinned, "See you tomorrow, Sandra!" he shouted back. Why did I have to go back to school now?


End file.
